It has been recognized that the ability to visually detect anomalies within electrical, communications and other similar signals is very helpful in the design, development, manufacture and troubleshooting of electrical, electronic and telecommunications circuitry, devices, systems and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 6,928,374 entitled Methods For Displaying Jitter And Other Anomalies In Long Acquisition Data Records (“'374 patent”), assigned to the same assignee as the present application, discusses various examples of methods and devices for visually detecting anomalies in mostly, so-called periodic waveforms. To enable the visual detection of an anomaly in very long data records (where a “record” is, for example, a stored representation of a waveform), the '374 patent provides embodiments that allow for the display of the record on a pulse-by-pulse basis (i.e., a single instance of the basic shape of a periodic waveform). More recently, non-periodic or less-repetitive waveforms (interchangeably referred to herein as “waveforms”, “signals” or “signal”) have been increasingly generated by electronic and communication devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and related systems for visually detecting anomalies in less repetitive signals, among other needs. Yet further, there is a need to more easily, visually detect anomalies within a waveform record.